El raro de Soul
by Ren Miyamoto
Summary: AU. Desde hace un mes –o un poco más–, mi mejor amigo ha estado comportándose extraño. Me recoge para ir a la escuela, me da flores, y de vez en cuando lo miró a los ojos y veo que se sonroja un poco. ¿Pero qué le pasa? –One-Shot–


_Alñjsdlfakjsdlfasdf_

_alñsdjlkfjlasdf_

_._._

* * *

Capítulo único

"El raro de Soul"

La joven de ojos verdes miró a la ventana sintiéndose extraña. Tal vez era por ese día tan raro que había tenido… bueno semana… realmente ese mes –hasta… tal vez, más tiempo–. Su vecino, amigo de la infancia, confidente, mejor amigo; ya llevaba tiempo que iba a su casa a recogerla para ir a la escuela y siempre le daba un afectuoso –íntimo– abrazo, junto con un ramo de flores esmeraldas, casi del color de sus ojos, y si no, era del color de su cabello, un cenizo hermoso.

Pero ese día fue un poco diferente a los demás, ese día no le había dado un ramo de rosas verdes, ni color cenizo, ese día fueron rosas rojas, además no sólo le dio un abrazo sino también un beso en la mejilla –que ella sintió cerca de su boca–; para empeorar las cosas –si a eso se le llama empeorar– en la escuela, cuando un chico se acercó a ella para hablarle, su amigo la tomó por la cintura y el pobre chico lo vio y salió corriendo.

_"No entiendo" _piensa la joven. Le contó a su mejor amiga porque a lo mejor ella sabía qué le ocurría a su amigo. Pero ella tan sólo rio y le dijo _"Ya pronto entenderás, Maka". _Claro, Tsubaki nunca se da a entender bien.

–Maka –oye la voz de su amigo y voltea a verlo. –. Lo siento, ¿te interrumpo algo? –le pregunta.

–No, por supuesto que no, Soul. –le responde.

–Qué bueno, pensé que te estaba estorbando –dijo y notó un rubor en sus mejillas.

_"¿Por qué rayos se sonroja? No lo entiendo" _piensa Maka.

–Maka… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le dice el joven con su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Él sabía que necesitaba darle más pistas a su amiga para que se diera cuenta, ya que ésta era realmente inocente –estúpida– para notar que sus sentimientos eran más de amigos.

–Claro –le sonríe y consigue que él tenga que desviar su mirada porque se sonrojó más de la cuenta.

–Yo… mmm… ¿qué dirías si ahora mismo te dijera que… teamocontodomicorazón? –dijo soltando rápidamente lo último.

– ¿Ha? –Le dijo la joven hasta que comprendió lo último que dijo y se sonrojó hasta la médula– Ahh… yo… no sé… tendría que pensarlo… –empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa y luego soltó una risita nerviosa–. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Yo… te quería decir… algo… –la joven lo mira extrañada– Es que yo… –alguien entra en la habitación haciendo mucho ruido.

–Hijita hermosa de mi corazón –dice su _amado _padre Spirit y el joven lo mira con odio–. Te he dicho que si _alguien_ –dijo mirando a Soul– entra en su habitación sin tocar o permiso _mío _–enfatizó lo último–, tienes que llamarme –le dijo sonriendo.

–Spirit. –Dijo la joven y su padre la miró triste y ésta suspiró– Perdón. Padre –corrigió–, es Soul, es casi un hermano para mí, realmente no me interesa si entra de esa forma –contestó. Pero no pensó que lo dicho iba a herir tanto a alguien.

–De todos modos ya me iba –dijo Soul y Maka notó que estaba triste –, así que… adiós, Maka.

–Oye, pero, ¿no ibas a decirme algo? –dijo ella extrañada, pero el joven salió de la habitación sin responder– Bueno, ya puedes irte, padre. –este asintió y se fue con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Soul entró a su habitación y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo, luego desvió la mirada hacia una foto, donde estaba con la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

_"Rayos… no sé cómo llegué a pensar que tal vez le gustaba… para ella sólo soy un miembro de su familia… nada más eso…" _aun así, él tampoco sabía con exactitud cuándo había empezado a ver a Maka como algo más.

Tal vez fue en ese día, cuando saliendo de la escuela, Maka fue corriendo con él y empezó a llorar. Cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba ella le contestó que se había confesado al chico que le gustaba y éste la había rechazado.

–_Pero, ¿por qué te rechazó?_ – le dijo él enojado y frustrado, ¿por qué alguien rechazaría a su mejor amiga? Ella era linda, inteligente, tierna, amable, siempre escuchaba con atención todo lo que decías e intentaba hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte, te apoyaba en todo lo que podía y jamás te dejaba solo.

Y se ponía mejor cuando la conocías más, podías verla todo el día sin cansarte de ver lo hermosa que es, como cuando sonríe y sus mejillas hacen perfectos círculos, perfectos y adorables… perfectos, adorables, hermosos…

–_Dijo que… no era lo suficientemente buena… _–iba a golpear a ese desgraciado. ¡Maka era perfecta!

Tal vez no tenía el mejor físico, pero… con su sonrisa podía hacer que olvidaras todo lo malo, todo lo que te dolía y que tu corazón empezara a…

"_Rayos" _pensó el joven.

Ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta, claro, al día siguiente _alguien_ terminó seriamente lesionado y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital… pero no se arrepentía. Ella era _su _dulce Maka.

Pero… ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? Su amada Maka sólo lo veía como un hermano mientras él babeaba por ella. ¿Cómo iba a cambiar eso? Revolvió sus cabellos blancos en claro signo de frustración. Sería mejor que la empezara a olvidar, sí… eso era lo mejor.

Al día siguiente, nadie fue por Maka para ir juntos a la escuela, nadie le dio un ramo de flores, nadie le dio un abrazo incómodo, nadie le dio un beso en la mejilla. Saludó a Soul como siempre en su salón de clases y estas transcurrieron con normalidad, lo único extraño fue cuando intentaba acercarse a su vecino, éste le decía que tenía que ver algo y se iba. Parecía que la evitaba. Al terminar la escuela se encontró con su amiga Tsubaki y le contó lo sucedido.

–Soul se está comportando muy extraño, ¿no crees? –dijo Maka al terminar de relatar lo sucedido en el día.

–Maka… ¿enserio no te das cuenta? –dijo Tsubaki angustiada, no por Maka, sino por Soul, al pobre se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba loco por ella.

– ¿Darme cuenta de qué? –responde ella

–Es más claro que el agua, Maka –dijo ella un poco enojada, lo cual era muy raro para Maka que Tsubaki esté así–. Pero lo estás negando, no quieres ver la realidad, no, no es eso. No quieres ver la _verdad_.

– ¿Verdad? ¿De qué estás hablando, Tsubaki?

–De los sentimientos de Soul.

– ¿Sentimientos?

–Es obvio que él…

–Tsubaki –la interrumpió Maka–. Por favor, sé lo que dirás pero obviamente es mentira, no hay forma de que él sienta algo por mí. Sólo me ve como su mejor amiga –dijo ella dado por terminada la plática, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

– ¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma, Maka?

–Yo no me estoy mintiendo, Tsubaki. Es tonto pensar que él siente algo por mí. –Rio– Por favor, además yo sólo lo veo como mi amigo y eso jamás… jamás –enfatizó– cambiará.

Ella no estaba consciente de que alguien más escuchó aquello, lo cual terminó por destrozarle el corazón.

–Soul… lamentó que hayas escuchado eso –dijo Tsubaki cuando lo encontró–. Ella siente algo por ti, lo sé. Sólo que… no se ha dado cuenta, está negando todo, como si no quisiera conocer el amor.

–Tsubaki… gracias por estarme ayudando por todo este tiempo… ¿cuánto llevamos tratando de hacer que sienta algo por mí o sepa que yo sienta algo por ella? –dijo y Tsubaki lo miró triste–.

–Casi un mes y medio… –respondió.

–Creo… que ya lo dejaré.

– ¡Pero, Soul! –Dijo Tsubaki sorprendida– Ella siente algo por ti, sólo que…

–Ya, Tsubaki –dijo con una sonrisa triste–. Ya no quiero oír sobre esto, trataré de olvidarla… trataré de no sentir algo mientras esté con ella. Simplemente no tiene caso ya.

–Soul…

–Adiós, Tsubaki. Gracias.

–De nada…

Soul se retiró a su casa, y vio la casa de Maka, _"Odio estar enamorado"_ pensó, y entró a su casa, tomó sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música, pensando cómo iba a olvidar a Maka, cómo iba a hacer para que sus pensamientos no se desvíen en ella, cómo iba a evitar mirarla o cómo mirarla y evitar que su corazón latiera desbocado. _"Rayos… odio esto"._

Maka miraba un retrato de Soul y ella, agarrados de la mano y sonriendo como tontos. Ella sonrió al pensar en lo último. _"No hay manera de que él sienta algo por mí. Es tonto pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de aquello y más en pensar que yo sienta algo por él" _Pensó. Claro, admitía que su amigo era bastante guapo, con sus ojos color carmesí y su cabello blanco junto con su cuerpo bronceado y sus músculos no tan marcados pero una sí se daba cuenta que hacía ejercicio… suspiró. Realmente era guapo. Pero, él no podía sentir nada por ella, pues ella era… muy normal… otro suspiro.

Además… ella no sentía nada por él. Porque… verlo y que su corazón latiera rápidamente no significaba que le gustaba, que lo viera y sintiera ganas de estar con él para siempre no significaba que estaba enamorada… ¿verdad?

Los días siguientes, Soul la evitaba lo más que podía y ella hacia lo contrario que él. Pero siempre ganaba el joven, seguían pasando los días y ocurría lo mismo…

Empezó a sentirse sola, deseaba estar con él, que no la evitara como lo había estado haciendo. Mientras caminaba por la escuela, vio en un jardín a una pareja comiendo su desayuno. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras los observaba, se veían adorables. El chico de cabellos negros con 3 líneas de un lado, su piel bronceada –casi igual a la de Soul– , sus ojos ámbar y la chica de cabellos rosados, piel blanca y ojos morados… se veían bien juntos. No pudo evitar en Soul y ella… luego los vio besándose e inconscientemente se tocó los labios… ¿cómo sería su primer beso? ¿Qué se sentiría? Y… ¿con quién sería? Pensó en Soul…

En él colocando sus labios sobre los de ella… con él acariciando sus cabellos y tomando su mano prometiéndole nunca dejarla sola…

Inmediatamente se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos. ¡Pero qué le ocurría! Su compañero jamás se fijaría en ella, y ahora empieza a pensar que no le agrada y eso se afirma con él evitándola.

Pasaron dos semanas y él seguía tratándola igual… fue con su amiga Tsubaki y le contó todo, pero cuando lo hacía notó que empezaba a sentir mojadas sus mejillas…

– ¿Maka? ¿Por qué lloras? –Cuando oyó lo último empezó a llorar más fuerte.

– ¿Ya no le agrado? ¿Qué acaso ya no me quiere? ¿Por qué me deja sola? ¿Qué le ocurre? –Gritaba desconsoladamente, Tsubaki se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

– ¿Por qué lloras, Maka?

–Yo… yo… –gemía mientras trataba de quitarse las lágrimas– No puedo evitarlo… él es… él es alguien importante para mí y ahora me trata como una completa extraña, como si no me aguantara, como si me detestara –lloró más fuerte.

–Tranquila… piensa bien en tus sentimientos… ¿por qué él es tan importante en tu vida?

La joven abrió los ojos mientras aún caían lágrimas de estos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir que nunca sentiría algo por él? ¿Desde cuándo ella…?

–Lo amo… –dijo y Tsubaki asintió aliviada… ¡Al fin se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos!

–Bien…

–Oh… lo amo tanto, Tsubaki… –dijo mientras volvía a llorar– Lo amo demasiado…

Ahora se daba cuenta porqué cuando veía parejas felices pensaba en él, y cuando pensaba con quién iba a casarse el hombre en el altar tenía cabellos blancos y ojos carmín, y cuando su corazón latía rápidamente… pero… él no sentía nada por ella.

–Pero él no me ama… él no me quiere… –dijo sintió como su corazón paso de feliz y enamorado a destrozado y desconsolado.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –respondió Tsubaki tranquila.

–Porque él…

–Ve con él Maka… pregúntale qué pasa –le dijo.

–Yo…

– ¿Qué esperas?

–Yo… –dijo y se levantó y salió corriendo… a lo mejor si corría con todas sus fuerzas lo alcanzaba antes de que llegara a su casa.

Corrió y corrió y lo vio sacando sus llaves para entrar.

– ¡Soul! –gritó y este volteó y trató en encontrar más rápido sus llaves– ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta! ¡Yo…! –lo alcanzó y trató de frenarse pero fue imposible y cayó sobre él.

–Ma… Maka –dijo el joven sonrojado.

–Soul… ¿por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué te alejas cuando yo me acerco? ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo la joven y sintió cómo sus lágrimas empezaban a salir.

–Yo… –dijo el joven desviando la mirada– Maka… es que… no quiero estar cerca de ti, hasta que esto desaparezca.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Yo…

–Soul… por favor no te separes de mí… es lo que más odiaría… porque yo…

–Eres muy egoísta…

– ¿Qué?

–Me quieres cerca de ti, pero yo no quiero –sintió que la joven empezaba a sollozar.

–Soul… no te separes de mí… yo… yo…

–Lo siento, Maka. Pero me duele estar cerca de ti…

–Soul… yo te amo.

–Sé que yo no te… ¡Qué! –preguntó el joven tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Yo te amo, Soul… demasiado… y no quiero que te separes de mí… sé que no sientes nada por mí… pero yo… –escuchó al joven reír.

–Maka… yo también te amo. Pensé que tú no me querías como algo más… así que si me alejaba de ti… a lo mejor olvidaba lo que sentía por ti.

– ¡Qué! –preguntó la joven haciendo lo mismo que Soul cuando escuchó la confesión de ella.

–Te amo, y demasiado…

–Soul…

–Maka… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

– ¡Eh! –dijo sonrojada y se levantó, Soul también lo hizo. –Yo…

– ¿Tú? –dijo sonriendo.

–Me encantaría ser tu novia… –dijo sonrojada y miró a los ojos de Soul y éste se acercó e inclinó su cabeza–… ¿Soul? –dijo más sonrojada.

–Perdón, he estado imaginando esto tantas veces que no puedo controlarme… –admitió sonrojado.

–No… no te controles… –Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Entonces… ¿puedo…? –Maka asintió.

Soul se acercó a la cara de Maka, y se miraron fijamente, admirando la cara del otro. Soul veía los ojos de ella, parecía que había llorado… y por él, su boca entreabierta y su fina piel. Maka veía los ojos de Soul, parecían brillar y su boca estaba también entreabierta, su cara bronceada estaba tan cerca y ella cerró los ojos, al igual que Soul.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, sintieron una corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos, Soul la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Maka pasó sus brazos por su cuello y para sentirlo más. Ambos pensaron lo mismo…

"_Definitivamente… el primer beso se siente mejor de lo que yo esperaba"._

Cuando Tsubaki se enteró lloró de felicidad, y se alegró tanto por sus amigos.

Después de ese día, jamás faltó quién le diera flores a Maka, un abrazo –ahora amoroso–, y un beso lleno de amor.

Incluso, después de la boda, y de tantos años de casados, él siempre llega con un ramo de rosas, un día son verdes –como los ojos de su amada– y al otro son carmines –como los ojos de su amado–.

* * *

_Ammmms_

__No tengo con qué excusarme por no haber subido nada de "Mentiras" y "Cambios".

Estoy bloqueada, sí, como oyen.

Intento escribir algo y sale como una porquería xD

Así que les dejo esto para que me perdonen Q.Q

Intentaré escribir continuaciones lo más posible que se pueda c:

Gracias por sus reviews de las últimas actualizaciones de mi fic :3

Realmente me hacen feliz~

Gracias por su compresión, mis amados~~

_By,_

_Haru-chii~_


End file.
